Bill
Bill Vsevolod Adaksin Is one of the 5 people blessed by Prometheus during his childhood. Before he discovered his powers, he inherited the family company Stathis, a luxurious clothing and jewelry company. Appareance Bill has deep, green eyes and fine eyebrows. pointy nose and his hair is usually shaved by the sides with straight, brown long hair on top to the side. He usually wears Mountblanc clothing like fur coats with fingerless gloves. Powers Bill has the ability to control and modify his own strength, it started as just a strength boost but after years of training and spiritual meditation he perfected his ability making him able to even destroy mountains with a single touch. Before superpowers Childhood Altrough he was born in Stockholm, Sweden, he was raised and grew up in the city of Seversk in Tomsk Oblast, Russia, where he met his 5 best friends: Ivan, Enzo, Noah, Roman and Vector. Growing up Bill's life was seemingly good, being the son of the owner of Mountblanc. However when he was 17 his father died due to a Cardiac arrest at the age of 71, soon after her mother also died by jumping of the Mountblanc headquarters. He became CEO and Owner of Mountblanc at a very young age which led to stress problems and depression because of his parent's death. Bill became a billionarie at a young age however that did not make him feel complete or happy and his depression led him to start consuming Purple Indica, an expensive and easily to fell addicted for drug, which he later overcame with the help of Vector; which might be the cause he is the superhero with the lesser hate to him. During the "Protect Mankind" Project Beggining The blessed ones reunited in the Hollywood Hills to build a Mansion as their headquarters where they will be notified of any major attacks in the world in an attempt to force peace between nations of Cronus. Vector's revenge After Vector was let behind by the 5, he felt betrayed and started feeling alot of hate towards them after all he did for them. Bill tried to communicate with Vector through computer signals trying to track him so they can end the attacks that were being sent to the headquarters. He also tried to communicate with him privately just so that he could atleast understand what are his reasons and point of view; Vector agreed since Bill was one of his close friends but still feels hate towards him. After ascension After he became the 8th Colossus along with Noah, Enzo, Roman and Ivan they stayed as 1 god named Cronus, after their planet. after 2 years of being in the Aetherial Plane where every other god stays they had to come back to the Mortal Plane because there was a separation between them formed by Ivan's soul going back to his mortal body after being unfrozen and resuscitated by Matilda. He appeared alongside Noah, Enzo and Roman for a last fight against Vector.